Daydream's Dream
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Daydream is having a really cool dream. Well, cool to her anyway. Plz R & R!


Daydream's Dream  
  
A.N.: I was at the library tonight. I volunteer there every Thursday. Well, tonight, while I was putting books away, I came across a book called "Lafcadio - The Lion Who Shot Back". Obviously, it's about a lion. In the book the lion steals a hunter's gun (he ate the hunter), then goes to the city and learns how to be human. Now, here's the part that made me think of Daydream - he ate lots of marshmallows! He even had a marshmallow suit! Lol. I was standing there like, "OMG! Daydream would like this part!" See. I do think of you guys even when I'm not on the computer. Anyway, let's get on with the show. (Oh, let's get started. Turn the lights down low [turn the lights down low]. You were there from the start [you were there]. We know who you are [we know who you are]. Everyone. Everyone. We're standing stronger for what you've done, and this one goes out to you.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story; it's all purely fiction, thought I bet Daydream's probably had at least one dream like this. If not, maybe she will now. Lol. Oh, also, Daydream, I now own you, along with Zip. Hehe. *evil laughter* Nah. J/k. Also, all the marshmallow food ideas are courtesy of the book I found.  
  
Daydream was walking down the streets of New York City, when she saw a magic marshmallow fly by.  
  
"Ooh! A marshmallow!" Daydream cries, immediately running after it. "No! Wait! Come back!"  
  
She automatically runs out into the street, not looking for cars before running across the road. Her eyes glued to the magic marshmallow, she doesn't see the car coming straight for her. Suddenly, she hears a car horn and someone yelling for her to move. She turned to her left, and was blinded by the headlights of a truck.  
  
"Ahh!" She screamed, as she froze from fear.  
  
She felt someone shoved her out of the way, and was thankful that they'd done so. She sat up, now on the sidewalk, and looked to see who had saved her. She was surprised to see a mutant turtle smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey," he smiles. "You okay?"  
  
"Um. Yeah," Daydream says. "Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Michaelangelo, Dudette," the turtle replies. "And who might you be?"  
  
"Daydream," she answers.  
  
"Well, Daydream, since I saved you and all, how would you like to join me for lunch?"  
  
"But-but," Daydream starts. "My magic marshmallow escaped!"  
  
"You're magic what?" Michaelangelo repeats, looking at her strangely.  
  
"My magic marshmallow!" Daydream cries. "It got away when you knocked me down!"  
  
"Dudette, I saved your life," Michaelangelo points out. "What's more important? Your life, or some magic marshmallow?"  
  
"Magic marshmallow!" Daydream exclaims.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" Michaelangelo tells her. "But that's okay, 'cause I'm crazy too."  
  
He takes her hand in his and leads her to a pizza parlor. They get a seat next to the window, where they can see outside and maybe catch another glimpse of the magic marshmallow. After reading their menus they order one everything pizza for Michaelangelo, and a marshmallow one for Daydream.  
  
"Mm. Marshmallows," Daydream drools, savoring the taste of her pizza.  
  
"What's with you and marshmallows, Dudette?" Michaelangelo asks.  
  
"Hello! They're THE greatest food ever!" Daydream says, taking another bite. "Mm! Mm! Mm!"  
  
Once Daydream has finished her pizza and Michaelangelo had inhaled his, they left the pizza parlor and went off in search on her magic marshmallow.  
  
"Look!" Daydream cries suddenly. "There it is!"  
  
"After it!" Michaelangelo shouts.  
  
The two of them followed the magic flying marshmallow to a blocked off area at the end of an alley. There, on the wooden fence, a doorway suddenly appeared. They cautiously opened it and entered.  
  
Daydream's jaw hit the ground, and her eyes went huge.  
  
"Oh, my God!" She gasps, as everywhere she looked there was marshmallow food.  
  
There was boiled marshmallows in tomato sauce, southern fried marshmallows, scrambled marshmallows, and poached marshmallows. Then there was marshmalloup (soup), marshmallops (chops), mashmallew (stew), marshmomlette (omlette), and mashmallizza (pizza). It was mashmeverything (everything)!  
  
Daydream looked around in total awe, while Michaelangelo just stood there holding her hand, which she had a death grip on.  
  
"Uh, Dudette," Michaelangelo begins. "I kinda need a blood flow to my hand."  
  
"Wha? Oh," She nods, as she realizes what he means. She loosens her grip on his hand. "Sorry Mikey."  
  
Michaelangelo smiles. "It's okay Dream."  
  
The magic marshmallow appeared in front of them then.  
  
"You may ask me any questions you like, but only some can be answered," the marshmallow says.  
  
"Okay," Daydream shrugs. "How many marshmallows are here for me to eat, exactly?"  
  
"23, 241, 562 marshmallows ma'am," the magic marshmallow answers. "And plenty more where they came from too."  
  
"Wow," Daydream gasps. "I'm gonna be eating for quite some time."  
  
"Sure are, Dudette," Michaelangelo laughs. "You'll be here for an eternity and then some."  
  
Suddenly, Daydream was clad in a marshmallow suit. She even got a marshmallow hat to go with it.  
  
"Mm," she says. "Edible clothing. I like."  
  
HexAdecimal's view:  
  
HexAdecimal, Ziptango, Arista, and Lenni all snuck into the room where Daydream was soundly sleeping. All carried bottles of cold water, which they intended to dump on their friend to wake her up.  
  
"Ready?" HexAdecimal asks.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Lenni replies.  
  
"Yep," Arista grins.  
  
"Ditto," Ziptango pipes up. "I was born ready."  
  
They quietly inched their way towards the bed, and stood there for a moment, hand signaling one another.  
  
"One-two-three," HexAdecimal counts on her fingers.  
  
"WAKE-UP!" The four screamed as they dumped the bottles over Daydream.  
  
"Ahh!" Daydream shrieks. "MY MARSHMALLOWS!"  
  
HexAdecimal, Arista, Ziptango, and Lenni all laughed. "Sucker!"  
  
"Hmph!" Daydream pouted, crossing her arms. "I was having a good dream."  
  
"Let me guess," HexAdecimal says. "Marshmallows?"  
  
"Mikey," Arista says at the same time HexAdecimal said marshmallows.  
  
Daydream nods. "Yep."  
  
"W-which one w-was right?" Lenni asks, as her and Ziptango crack up.  
  
"I have a feeling it's both," Ziptango giggles.  
  
Daydream smiles broadly as she nods once more.  
  
"Figured as much," HexAdecimal smirks.  
  
"Yeah, you always dream 'bout one or the other," Arista comments.  
  
"Or both!" Lenni pipes up.  
  
"I'll get you guys for this!" Daydream insists. "You know I will too!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the all say.  
  
"Just stay away from Brian," Lenni says, as she remembered last time. "I mean it Dream. Don't do anything to him, or I'll be forced to hurt you."  
  
Daydream just smirks. "We'll see," she says. "Depends on whether or not you guys get me 5 or 6 dozen boxes of marshmallows.  
  
"Okay," they agree.  
  
"Wait," Arista says suddenly. "Did she just say, 5 or 6 DOZEN?"  
  
"DOZEN?" The other three girls repeat. "DAYDREAM!"  
  
They all chased after Daydream then, yelling about how much that many marshmallows will cost them.  
  
A.N.: Hope y'all liked this lil' story I just cooked up! I thought 'bout it frequently while I was putting books away at the library. I wrote the stuff in the book down (the food parts) so I could put it in here for Daydream (pizza is my idea though). Well, adios! Plz R & R! Thanx! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


End file.
